Young children are generally restrained in an automobile, by government decree, in specially designed forward or rearward facing seats that are, in turn, secured to the regular vehicle seat using integral vehicle seat belts.
Child car seats are well known in the art and have been well described using a variety of methods and systems for effecting child restraint. Full integral seat belt restraint systems have been incorporated into some seats, while others act as “booster” seats, utilizing the seat belt restrain system that is part of the vehicle, simply lifting the child into a suitable position.
Two pervasive difficulties remain in effectively using a child car seat. First involves non-cooperative children who squirm and move, preventing effective tightening of the seat belt restraint system. Second is effective and rapid removal of a child from the seat in the event of an accident or other emergency.
Safety restrain belt systems are widely used and are well described in the art. However, the prior art fails to provide an effective, easy and rapid means for removal of a child from the seat in the event of accident or other emergency. The means of the prior art is often complicated, awkward and time consuming, requiring more than one single operation in the process of release.
Security is also a significant requirement, and the quick release system cannot be vulnerable to accidental release or easy manipulation by the child in the seat. According to the present invention, the quick release system lever is positioned on the back surface of the seat, easily accessible to an adult for rapid extraction of the child, but unavailable to a child's probing hands and insatiable curiosity. Moreover, a vertical/horizontal channel locking system and the requirement for lateral rod removal precludes accidental release.
The present invention provides an appealing and comfortable setting for the child, thereby solving the first problem. The present invention further provides an rapid seat belt restrain release system, thereby solving the second problem.
The present invention provides distinct advantages over the prior art and solves numerous problems described and understood in the field.